


Assassination Squad 3-E

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Assassination Classroom, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, M/M, Reincarnation, Tumblr Prompt, assassination squad 3e, but too many, chapters out of order after chapter 20, there are more characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Class 3-E gets reincarnated in the Elemental Nations, and proceeds to create an elusive assassination squad while making all their Jounin teachers all wary of them, and making friends with one Mitarashi Anko. </p><p>"So I guess we're derailing canon!" -  Fuwa Yuzuki</p><p>(Drabble Series - Tumblr ask box is STILL closed. </p><p>New short is up! 26/02/2018 - The return of a certain pair of sensei was requested twice last night while I was sleeping. So... surprise?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rumor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Character Appearances: None.

It was a legend oft spoken of within Konoha’s shinobi force. About a rumored class of Academy students managed to pass the real Genin exams. How all of them ended up sharing their Jounin teachers. How all of them were on friendly terms with Mitarashi Anko. How all of them were experts in their own field, be it disguises, poisons, or assassinations. How all of them were part of an assassination squad that rivaled the ANBU in efficiency. 

The Hokage knew this class was not just a rumor. While Danzo had his ROOT, Hiruzen had his specialized Assassination Squad, 3-E.


	2. Teams???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Character Appearances: Umino Iruka

Umino Iruka had a problem. His most recent batch of students managed to do the impossible. They all passed the first part of their Genin examinations. And he had no doubt that they would pass the teamwork tests usually given by the Jounin. After all, theirs was one of the more close knit classes in the history of the Academy. As well as the most talented. 

Sighing, Iruka wondered if he could get away with assigning the Jounin multiple teams. They could not afford to loose more Jounin to Genin teams after all. Thus, Iruka sent in the team assignments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20/6/2017: minor grammar edit


	3. Hokage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Character Appearances: Sarutobi Hiruzen, Umino Iruka  
> Extra note: Dialogue only.

“Iruka-kun, what is this?”

“Team assignments, Hokage-sama.”

“And why have you assigned multiple teams to the same Jounin?”

“Because I have little doubt that they all will pass the bell test sir. And I know that we don’t have enough Jounin to teach this group of students.”

“How sure are you about this Iruka-kun? You could be wrong.”

“You have not seen their teamwork during certain exercises we had in class. They worked together as if they known each other, habits and quirks, for years.” 

“I’ll let this slide this time Iruka-kun. I’ll trust you on this.”

“Thank you, Hokage-sama.”


	4. Jounin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Character Appearances: Sarutobi Hiruzen, Nara Shikaku, Morino Ibiki

Nara Shikaku stared at the piece of paper in his hands. Months ago, the Jounin Commander’s wife decided to force him to take on a Genin team. He had expected to get one, but three teams? Troublesome.

“Hokage-sama, what is the meaning of this?” Shikaku waved at the paper.

“We don’t have enough Jounin to manage this group of Genin. Their Academy teacher expects all of them to pass the bell test,” The Hokage explained with a sigh.

Shikaku looked sceptical, then heard Ibiki, who was there for the same reason, mutter, “I’ll see about that myself,” and mentally agreed.


	5. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Character Appearances: Majority of Class 3E, specifically Terasaka Ryouma, Fuwa Yuzuki, Muramatsu Takuya and Isogai Yuuma  
> Extra Note: Every fifth drabble is Class 3E centered.

Terasaka Ryouma thought it was a horrible joke played on them by their dead teacher. Fuwa Yuzuki had to keep herself from giving a delighted squeal. Everyone else… just shook their heads. Because at this point reincarnation was believable. 

The entire class had kept quiet when they found each other in the same Academy classroom. Same names, same appearances. They had a proper reunion after school on one of the less used training grounds.

“So what are we going to do now?” Muramatsu Takuya asked their leader. 

“We could change the future,” Isogai Yuuma contemplated. “Or create an assassination squad.”


	6. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Character Appearances: Nara Shikaku , Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma, Kayano Kaede

Shikaku and his fellow Jounin all frowned when they saw how their new Genin looked at them. Calculating eyes, one or two identifying them with information gathered, more than he would have expected from Genin. Some in particular stood out, like the blue haired Shiota, the red haired Akabane, and the green haired Kayano, or more specifically one of his teams. All three were more relaxed than their classmates, but looks could be deceiving. 

Now all he had to do was test the teams that he received. He hoped they were as good as the Hokage and their teacher said.


	7. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Character Appearances: Nara Shikaku, Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma, Kayano Kaede

“Akabane Karma. I like blackmail, politics, and teasing Nagisa. I dislike traitors, hypocrites, and abusers. My hobbies include provocation, mischief, harassment and getting Nagisa to crossdress more often~”

“Shiota Nagisa. I like snakes, reading, and training. I dislike bullies, and people who push their dreams onto others. My hobbies are people watching, researching, and looking for new assassination techniques.”

“Kayano Kaede! I like sweets, acting, and good teachers. I dislike swimming, big breasted women, and liars. My hobbies are cooking and karaoke-scoring!”

“Dreams? To create an independent assassination squad!” All three concluded smiling.

Shikaku had not expected that at all.

 


	8. Killing Intent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Character Appearances: Nara Shikaku, Shiota Nagisa

He had explained the bell test. Almost as expected, they hid. Almost, as Shiota had taken the direct approach.

Shikaku froze at the large amount of killing intent that suddenly rose from the small blue haired boy. He wasn’t sure if it was a genjutsu or something else entirely, but he could see a snake manifest itself, curling around him and poised to strike. It happened all too fast, and he hadn’t even noticed, thanks to that disarming smile, until it was too late.

‘That boy, is dangerous.’ Shikaku thought as he panted after breaking free from the boy’s hold.


	9. Underestimated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words:100  
> Character Appearances: Nara Shikaku, Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma, Kayano Kaede

“Aw. So he broke free,” Akabane pouted, casually tossing his kunai, as he and Kayano came out of their hiding places.

“Not that we didn’t expect it. He’s on the same level of Karasuma-san after all,” Kayano smiled, swinging a kunai around with a piece of ninja wire.

“So which tactic should we go for next then…?” Shiota asked with that same disarming smile, standing back up immediately.

Shikaku could only revise his previous statements about them, as he had underestimated the three. These kids were dangerous, and he knew it was going to be troublesome to deal with them.


	10. Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Character Appearances: Isogai Yuuma, Maehara Hiroto, Akabane Karma, Shiota Nagisa, Fuwa Yuzuki, mention of the rest of Class 3E

“Yuuma, an assassination squad? Really? Have you forgotten that we’re currently in a world where ninja exist?” Maehara sighed at his best friend’s weird ideas.

“Why not?” Karma asked. “After all, we’re civilian kids who want to join the shinobi forces. We are immediately looked down on and underestimated by most of our peers. And that means no one would expect us to be part of an assassination squad.”

Nagisa agreed, “Karma has a point. No one expects an assassination squad to be filled with civilian-born shinobi.”

Everyone was quiet until Fuwa spoke up, “So I guess we’re derailing canon!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... posting this DAYS after I posted the tumblr ones. Sorry I was late!


	11. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Character Appearances: Morino Ibiki, Umino Iruka, Class 3E

Ibiki was suitably impressed. These brats were not just the traditional jutsu using ninja. They were using assassination techniques. Sloppy, but it was there. They worked well with each other, too. He had to commend Iruka.

Then he was confused.

“Ibiki-san, I never teach my students how to be assassins. Shinobi, yes, but assassins? From what I know, they taught themselves,” Iruka shrugged. “Isogai-kun admitted it himself.”

Impossible. No Genin was capable of teach themselves assassination techniques without help. Asking the Genin was useless too, as their answer was vague and confusing.

“Let’s just say our teacher was a monster.”


	12. Troublesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Character Appearances: Umino Iruka, Nara Shikaku, Morino Ibiki, Gekkou Hayate, Kiba Tsume, Uchiha Itachi  
> Extra Note: Dialogue only.

“Iruka, your brats are troublesome.”

“I know.”

“They keep too may secrets.”

“I know _that_ very well.”

“Their dream is to create an assassination squad.”

“I kno – wait, what?!”

“You had that answer as well, Hayate?”

“Yes. Tsume? What about you?”

“Surprisingly enough, yes.”

“Wait a moment, they _all_ said their dream is to create an assassination squad?”

“ **Yes!** ”

“Iruka-san, I think the question should be why they want to create such a thing when we already have the ANBU.”

“Thank you for the advice Itachi-kun. I better go inform the Hokage before this gets even more out of hand.”


	13. Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Character Appearances: Sarutobi Hiruzen, Umino Iruka

“So I believe Ibiki and the others told you that they passed your class?” The Hokage questioned Iruka, already anticipating the answer.

“Yes, Hokage-sama. The only problem, however, was what they told me about my former students’ dream,” Iruka groaned as he handed the Hokage the finalised reports on the Genin teams.

“Oh? Do tell.”

“They want to make an assassination squad.”

“Even though we have the ANBU?”

“Yes sir.”

“… Has anyone bothered to do a background check?”

“All of them _are Konoha born civilians_ , sir. They can’t be spies.”

The Hokage could only doubt the Academy teacher’s words.


	14. Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Character Appearances: Sarutobi Hiruzen, Umino Iruka, Shiota Nagisa

“Iruka-kun, I have no reason to trust what you’ve told me. All you’ve informed me is that a bunch of children wish to change the system,” the Hokage sighed in reply.

“Actually it’s less of that and more of giving you intelligence agents who _know_ the mind set of civilians well enough to blend in, Hokage-sama,” a young voice called out, prompting the two to turn to the window in shock.

“Nagisa-kun?!” Iruka yelped at the smiling blue haired boy.

“ANBU!” Sarutobi called out, prompting the masked shinobi to come out of the shadows, kunai poised to strike at Nagisa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see... The next couple of chapters regarding the Genin Class 3E is going to be a rough patch. But first, the usual Academy Students Class 3E segment.


	15. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Character Appearances: Class 3E   
> Extra Note: Dialogue only. Minor spoiler for those who have not read the final two chapters of Assassination Classroom.

“Sooo… How are we doing this?”

“By training our bodies, mastering the Academy three, acing the exams and scaring our teachers while passing the teamwork tests set?”

“Feels like we’re back in Kunugigakou again. At least Umino-sensei seems like a fair, unbiased teacher.”

“Does anyone remember what Koro-sensei put in our guides? I know he had at least one chapter on retraining our bodies should we need it.”

“I had that chapter memorised and wrote it down once I was capable of doing so in this world.”

“Nice, Nagisa!”

“I wonder if he knew this was going to happen though…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone realize the problem with _one_ of the Class 3E characters? They have not spoken up yet, but there was issues in the reincarnation process regarding this student. See if you all can guess who!


	16. Assassins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Character Appearances: Shiota Nagisa, Sarutobi Hiruzen, various ANBU.

“Perhaps shouldn’t have said anything,” Nagisa said with a quiet chuckle.

“How did you get in here without my ANBU noticing you? What are you here for?” Sarutobi growled, eyes trained on the bluenette for any sudden movements.

“What I’m here for is to prevent you from misunderstanding, sir,” Nagisa said, the boy turning serious, “The ANBU are too well known and obvious despite being trained assassins. Assassins are not supposed to stand out.”

“My classmates and I wish to rectify this disappointing fact,” he continued, his cold smile sending shivers down the backs of the ninja in the room.


	17. Shadows 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Character Appearances: Shiota Nagisa, Sarutobi Hiruzen, various ANBU, that one ROOT operative  
> Extra Note: Reference to Anon Prompt that I will be writing out later.

“And what if I say no?” the Hokage frowned.

“Well…” Nagisa hummed, “Then we’d probably be picked up by ROOT sometime soon, not that their first attempt at recruiting us worked out well.”

Seeing movement in the shadows of one corner, Nagisa quickly threw some shuriken, pinning the ROOT ninja to the wall.  The ANBU froze at how fast the Genin moved, but soon snapped out of it and apprehended the ROOT operative.

Sighing, Hiruzen compromised, “Considering you have just revealed that one of my advisors has been lying to me about ROOT’s disbandment, I will give you two years.” 

 

 


	18. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Character Appearances: Shiota Nagisa, Sarutobi Hiruzen, various ANBU, ANBU Cat  
> Extra Note: Reference to Anon Prompt that I will be writing out later.

“Two years sir?” Nagisa asked in confusion.

“Your class has two years to make it to at least Chuunin,” The Hokage said as he gestured to the remaining ANBU to stand down. “I will consider your idea when you have met this requirement.”

“Deal,” Nagisa said, not wanting to turn down the opportunity. It wasn’t like the class had not expected this outcome.

“Hokage-sama, should we bring him in as a witness to Danzo’s crimes?” one of the ANBU, Cat, considering the mask, said.

“Karma and I will come to testify, considering we were the only ones targeted,” Nagisa agreed.


	19. Raised Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Character Appearance: Nara Shikaku and his three Genin Teams.  
> Extra Note: Genin Teams will be listed in a side page (Check the tumblr site).

“Our first lesson will be tree climbing,” Shikaku said, “How many of you understand the purpose of this exercise?”

When all nine raised their hands, Shikaku sighed, “How many of you researched what you would learn as Genin before hand?”

All hands remained raised.

“Have all of you attempted the tree climbing exercise?” Shikaku asked again.

Hands still raised.

“Good. That means you all can continue doing that exercise while I take a nap,” Shikaku said, getting slightly frustrated that the very first thing he wanted to teach, he could not teach them because the class decided to be overachievers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know its strange for Shikaku to pull something like this, but put yourselves in his shoes, wouldn't you be frustrated that your lesson plans for the day were disrupted because your students did everything before you told them how to do it??? Also, I would expect class 3E to be very prepared for Genin life since Korosensei probably drilled good study habits into them as well.


	20. Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Character Appearances: Horibe Itona, Ritsu, Okajima Taiga, and the rest of Class 3E  
> Extra Note: Sound Effects, Dialogue only.

“By the way Itona, what’s with the fox?”

“The fox is Ritsu.”

“… Eh?”

*Pon!*

“Hi everyone!”

“Ritsu?!”

“Ritsu’s here?!”

“Oh my goodness you have a body now!”

“Ah those fox ears are so cute! And now she’s no longer 2D!”

“Hands off Okajima!”

“So what can you do Ritsu?”

“Transformation, tracking, and information gathering mainly. We kitsune are good at infiltration!”

“So are you a nin-animal or…?”

“Nope, I’m actually a Summon, but Itona holds my personal contract. The full contract for the Fox Summons is to be given to the Boss’ Jinchuuriki.”

“The Kyuubi’s Jinchuuriki?”

“So Naruto?”

“Naruto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I intend for Naruto to have fox summons. 
> 
> We've reached 20 drabbles! Everything will be going completely out of order from now on as I begin to answer the seven prompts I've been given by an anon on tumblr as well as some of my own personal prompts. So its going to be shenanigans all the way! After all, this drabble series is supposed to be something silly I came up with at my own time, I can't stay serious and keep to a certain update format now can I?
> 
> Again, the ask box on the tumblr page is open for suggestions so feel free to drop ideas in whenever you want!


	21. Gender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Character Appearances: Nara Shikaku, Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma, Kayano Kaede

Shikaku stared at dress wearing Shiota in confusion. He had been sure that their records had stated that Shiota was born male before this.

Akabane had come to the training grounds with a devilish grin, hands carrying a skimpy dress that left no imagination, causing the bluenette to shoot up and flee. That led to a chase around the Konoha rooftops, Akabane asking Shiota to try the dress, Shiota shouting ‘NO!’. Kayano had been rolling on the ground in laughter.

Shikaku then asked, “Are you sure you are not a girl?”

Shikaku knew he deserved the slap he got next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Which Nagisa is mistaken as a girl Part 1  
> As promised, we are going into completely random points of time! This round, during one of Shikaku's training sessions.


	22. Ducklings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100  
> Character Appearances: Mitarashi Anko, Shiota Nagisa, Kayano Kaede, Class 3E

Anko wanted to meet her boss' new ducklings. After all, the Jounin lounge was abuzz with how Ibiki and others were almost bested by their new Genin.

When she met them, she was surprised when none reacted to her provocative outfit like most would. (Well, almost none. That green haired girl had her hackles raised for some reason.)

So she summoned a few of her snakes. And blinked in surprise when the cute blue haired girl took one look at them and asked, "Poison specialist?"

These brats were not afraid of her. Maybe she should steal Ibiki's ducklings for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Nagisa is mistaken as a girl Part 2


	23. Gender 2/Kunoichi Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Nagisa is mistaken as a female (and hence potential kunoichi) in the early years of the Academy. He is forced to attend Kunoichi classes (i.e. flower class that Sakura and Ino took).
> 
> Words: 300 (Since I’m answering a prompt)  
> Character Appearances: Shiota Nagisa, Nakamura Rio, Kayano Kaede, the rest of the Class 3E girls, unnamed Kunoichi Instructor  
> Extra Note: Prompts which are more than a few words will be 300 words long!

Nagisa hid his scowl behind his usual kind smile. His female classmates, however, could feel the killing intent he emitted at their oblivious Kunoichi instructor, beginning her lesson on Kunoichi sexual education.

The moment he had set foot into the Academy, the Kunoichi instructor had dragged him off into the kunoichi classes when she realised he had been ‘ _skipping classes_ ’, without checking his medical records.

It had been a year since he had been stuck in this class. Flower arrangement was fine, seduction techniques was something Irina-sensei had drilled into the students of Class 3E, but when the topic decided to veer on to less than appropriate topics for boys, that was where he drew the line.

Standing up and gathering his things, Nagisa made his way towards the door until the kunoichi grabbed his hand before he opened it.

A frown on her face she said, “Shiota-san, sit down now. I will not have you skipping this extremely important lesson.”

Nagisa, eyes colder than a glacier, hissed,”Sensei, I was born a boy and will always be one. Check your student’s medical records for once in your time as a teacher.”

Shaking off her hand, Nagisa stormed out of the classroom. The teacher, shaken by the coldness in the child’s eyes, asked the class, “Was what she said true?”

“Oh, it’s true all right!” Nakamura Rio laughed, causing her to turn, “We know it isn’t obvious that Nagisa is a boy, but you should have noticed how uncomfortable he was when you began your lesson today!”

Kayano Kaede sighed at her classmate’s outburst and said, “Sensei, just check his records later? It will save you the trouble.”

That night, said teacher stared in disbelief at the gender segment of a medical record, the circled M glaring accusingly back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Nagisa is mistaken as a girl Part 3


	24. Summer/Pool/Dango

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Its summer and squad 3e attempts to make a pool with their ninjutsu. Who knew *that* could happen?
> 
> Words: 300  
> Character Appearances: Class 3E, Maehara Hiroto, Kayano Kaede, Mitarashi Anko  
> Extra Note: Post **Ducklings**

It was summer, and Squad 3E had decided to do the one thing that they always did in summer. After all, it had become a tradition since they graduated from Kunugigakou.

They had decided to make a swimming pool when they were still in the Academy. Being the little idiots they were at the time, they tried to do what Korosensei once did, create a dam in one of the streams and let the water accumulate. It worked out well… With a few mishaps due to their lack of jutsu and super speed at the time. The only real problem came after they became genin.

“Kora!!!”

They had chosen to build said pool next to the Forest of Death, and the mud spray from one of the jutsu had used to clean the surrounding area of the pool ended up splashing all over a curious Anko, who had seen the kids heading in the direction of her favourite training grounds.

All of them froze when they saw the source of the voice. Seeing daggers glared at them, and spotting the box of dango that was now covered in mud, Maehara decided to voice all their thoughts, feeling dread creep up on them.

“We’re dead, aren’t we.”

Say what you will about Class 3E, even if they hung out with Anko often, they never wanted to be on the receiving end of her temper. Especially one of her “You -insert damage- to my dango!” rages.

The result? Access to the pool and a year’s supply of Kayano’s homemade dango as an apology. The class ended up learning Kayano’s recipe to the T, if only to help her.

They swore to never build anything near the Forest of Death again, if only to avoid a situation like this from occurring once more.


	25. Fangirls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Fangirls
> 
> Words: 100   
> Character Appearances: Okano Hinata, Hayami Rinka, Chiba Ryuunosuke, Uchiha Itachi, Isogai Yuuma

“Itachi-sensei…” Okano Hinata began as she glanced behind her nervously. “Are those girls following us your… fangirls?”

The stoic Uchiha prodigy visibly flinched at the word, prompting both sharpshooters of Class 3E to stare at him in surprise, as they had been sure that the teen was as unshakeable as they were. 

Then again, it was fangirls. Konoha fangirls were vicious creatures, especially Konoha’s kunoichi forces.

One Isogai Yuuma felt a chill run down his spine as he walked through the streets. He would nervously laugh as he tries to ignore presence of his own horde fangirls in the background.


	26. Failed Recruitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Karma and Nagisa is almost recruited into ROOT (Not at the same time). It doesn't go so well in Danzo's opinion.
> 
> Words: 300  
> Character Appearances: Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma, the two unknown ROOT operatives, Shimura Danzo.

Nagisa kept his face passive when his eyes met the one who had been following him for the past month. He had noticed his stalker almost immediately, since they were the only one whose face was completely devoid of emotion. Nagisa had sighed as it was very obvious that they were trying to hide their presence as a civilian. After Karma had gotten kidnapped by his own stalker and came back with his usual devious smirk on his face, Nagisa had decided that maybe it was time to draw out his tail, and lead him straight into a dead end.

Smiling disarmingly at his stalker, Nagisa dropped the blunt kunai that he had been holding on one hand and clapped, and while the ninja was completely disorientated, Nagisa was quick to knock him out completely, leaving a set of scrolls behind. One for the Konoha ninjas or civilians to read, and another, hidden behind a simple seal for one Shimura Danzo to read.

* * *

Shimura Danzo scowled. After the disaster that was Akabane Karma’s recruitment (which ended with the ROOT operative tailing him screaming in pain from tubes of wasabi and hot mustard and the supposed recruit escaping), Danzo had decided that Shiota was an easier target.

That turned out to be false, judging from the two scrolls laid out in front of him and the unconscious ROOT operative who had been tailing Shiota Nagisa.

_‘To the ninja or civilian who finds this unconscious person,_   
_This guy was stalking me. I retaliated. So please deal swift justice towards his actions. After all, infected roots will hinder the growth of a tree._   
_The Almost Victim’_

_‘To Shimura Danzo,_   
_Your operatives were too obvious. Karma already warned us before hand. Sorry, but you lose!_   
_Shiota Nagisa’_

There were no recruitment attempts after that.


	27. Teaching/Listen/Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Assassin Apprentice Naruto!
> 
> Words: 300  
> Character Appearances: Shiota Nagisa, Umino Iruka, Uzumaki Naruto (Mentioned)  
> Extra Notes: Timeline is two years AFTER they become Genin. Naruto is still 11 in this, and Nagisa is a relatively new Chuunin Academy teacher of age 14 (How will be explained in a later piece!). Also, reference to AssClass Chapter 95.

“Iruka-sensei…” Nagisa sighed loudly.

“What’s wrong Nagisa-kun?” Iruka asked monotonously as he sorted through the sheets of quizzes and tests for the classes he taught.

“Could you please tell Naruto-kun for me that the skills we have taught him is not for pranking others?” Nagisa asked in return.

“Of cour – WHAT?!” Iruka yelped when he finally registered what Nagisa just told him.

Nagisa just stared at his former teacher, “I thought you already knew that my teammates and fellow classmates have been teaching Naruto about some of non-offensive techniques used during assassinations. Shikaku-sensei and the others all know about this.”

“ _No_. This is the first I’ve heard of it,” Iruka muttered, mentally reminding himself to have a _talk_ with his former students’ former Jounin sensei. He had warned them to keep him up to date with their shenanigans, and being uninformed has led to this situation.

“Anyways, Iruka-sensei,” Nagisa continued, “We kind of need you to reign Naruto in a little. He doesn’t listen to any of us despite how much he likes and respect us, and while he listens to Karma, it’s only because Karma has been encouraging his pranks.”

“But why me?” Iruka asked, confused at Nagisa’s request.

“Because he _actually listens to you_. He does not understand that what he learns is not to be taken lightly,” Nagisa said, a wry smile on his face, “We, as a class, made a stupid mistake once, and an old man got injured in the process. We do not want Naruto to end up making the same mistakes.”

Iruka stared at Nagisa, then sighed as he agreed, “One day your class is going to have to tell me about these incidents that you love to vaguely reference to. I’ll talk to him, but no promises.”

“Thank you, sensei,” Nagisa smiled.


	28. Sweets/Weapons/Teams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Tenten and a select female character (preferably Kayano) find that they have a lot in common. With weapons. And sweets. And their crazy team mates.
> 
> Words: 300  
> Character Appearances: Kayano Kaede, Tenten, random sweets shopkeeper  
> Extra Notes: Sesame dumplings is Tenten’s favorite food. I’m going to guess that its actually Jian Dui or Sesame balls, considering her preference to Chinese food.

The first time Kayano Kaede met Tenten, was when she was an Academy student. The incident went a little like this:

“Can I have the vanilla pudding?” two voices asked at the same time.

“Um… This is our last one…” the shopkeeper said nervously.

“Hmm… I guess I could give it to her. I know how to make my own sweets anyways, I was just feeling lazy today.”

“Really, oneesan? Could you teach me how to make sesame dumplings then?”

“I’m Kayano Kaede. And you are?”

“Tenten!”

* * *

 

Their second meeting ended up more or less like this:

“I’m looking for some ninja wire, kunai, and chains, possibly all made of chakra conductive material.”

“Kayano-neesan, why would you need all of those?”

“Ara? Tenten-chan’s the shopkeeper’s daughter?”

“Mm!”

“Well, I want to have a little more flexibility with my weapons. With the wire, I can retrieve my weapons with ease, and the chains, using them like whips would allow me to hit people from afar without loosing the power behind it.”

“Eh? That’s an interesting use for chains. Kayano-neesan, I’m guessing you’ve used the ninja wire and kunai combination before right? Dad told me of a green haired girl who always them.”

“You’re quite knowledgeable, Tenten.”

“I have to be, if I want to not only become just like Tsunade of the Sannin, but a weapons master”

“Goals already? Well then tell me your favoured weapons!”

* * *

 

As for the most recent meeting…

“Kayano-neesan…”

“Yes?”

“How do you deal with stupid boys, especially ones on your team?”

“How stupid?”

“’Fight each other everyday’ stupid.”

“I just developed my own quirks to deal with my teammate’s daily stupidity, more specifically Karma.”

“So… find a hobby and just ignore them.”

“Yup. Don’t take sides when they fight. It never ends well.”

“…Is that so…”


	29. Academy/Prank/Compliment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Nagisa somehow manages to gain apprentices/minions/students who admire his skills (think Naruto and Konohamaru).
> 
> Words: 300  
> Character Appearances: Shiota Nagisa, Umino Iruka, Uzumaki Naruto.  
> Extra Notes: Academy Sensei Nagisa, following his previous profession. Naruto meets Nagisa for the first time. Also, this is pre-Teaching/Listen/Mistakes

Nagisa sighed as he made his way to the classroom. Somehow, someway, the Hokage had learnt that Nagisa was a good teacher. When Nagisa passed the Chuunin Exams the previous year (all of them had passed at some point), the Hokage had decided to assign him, a 14 year old who had graduated only two years ago, as an assistant teacher along side Iruka in the Academy. Nagisa blamed Karma.

Opening the door, Nagisa plastered a smile on his face and greeted his former teacher. Giving a smile of his own, Iruka introduced him.

“Class, this is Shiota Nagisa. From today onward he will be helping me with my lessons. Please treat him with respect.”

Mutters and laughter filled the classroom, quietly mocking his young and girly looks. Nagisa mentally sighed, as he had received the exact same reaction with his first class a lifetime ago.

Then, sensing something headed towards him, Nagisa twisted his body, snatched the object out of the air, and threw it back at the perpetrator. It was a dye bomb, as it exploded on one Uzumaki Naruto, and turned his blond hair pink.

Everyone stared in shock. That had been the first time any of Naruto’s pranks was redirected. Naruto himself was speechless.

Having caught their attention, Nagisa gave a disarming smile as he said, “That wasn’t a bad attempt, Uzumaki Naruto-kun. However, you could have been a bit more patient before attempting to prank me.”

Turning to the dumbstruck class, Nagisa then said, “You have until graduation to kill or impress me. In the mean time, I shall aid Iruka-sensei in honing your skills.”

Naruto stared after the petite bluenette. No one had managed to turn his pranks around so easily yet compliment him. Sitting himself down, Naruto listened to the lecture for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, AO3 has a word count problem. I counted all of the words every chapter and all of them were 100 or 300 words long. So how the hell am I missing one word???!!!


	30. Uzumaki Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> domake on Chapter 29: … … You know, for some weird reason, I keep on imagining that Karma with his red hair to be mistaken as an Uzumaki because one of their genetic traits is their bright red hair, causing a lot of humorous moments. 
> 
> Words: 550 (Making up for lost time.)  
> Character Appearances: Akabane Karma, Shiota Nagisa, Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Hiruzen  
> Extra Note: Post Teaching/Listen/Mistakes (i.e. Naruto is 11. Still young enough to be taken in by family)

Karma stared at the two pieces of paper in front of him. Out of boredom, he had decided to pay a visit to the records office, just to check if Naruto's parents were still the same ones. He got himself in on the excuse of checking up his family tree (which he was genuinely curious about), and had managed to sneak a peak at Naruto's sheet (it still listed Uzumaki Kushina as the mother, which was a relief, and though the father was not named, Karma knew who it was thanks to Fuwa.).

However, it had been the Akabane family tree that shocked him to the core.

Listed two generations above his parental grandfather, was an Uzumaki. Obviously, the family had decided to change their names to hide the fact they were Uzumaki. But the fact that his family _forgot_ about their connection to one of the most memorable women who lived in Konoha was just... stupid.

Then Karma had an idea. It was a very stupid and risky idea. But if it got Naruto out of the civilian council's hold, it would be worth it. He just had to run it by a few people before he put his plan in action...

* * *

“Father? May I ask why do we have red hair?” Karma asked the innocent little question. He had decided to enact his plan while the family had dinner at a restaurant frequently catered by the shinobi forces.

Barely taking note of said innocent little question, the man simply grumbled out as he ate, “Not too sure, but I remember your grandfather telling me that it came from our ancestors. Apparently they lived in Whirlpool.”

At this almost every shinobi began giving surprised looks at the family, Karma’s parents remaining oblivious to them. Karma’s face had split into a wide, devilish grin as he stated one fact that he knew his father had not accounted for, “Is that so? Well I thought the _Uzumaki_ were the only ones from Whirlpool that had red hair. So I guess this means that we are _related to Naruto_.”

His parents choked. Karma heard the satisfying sound of the shinobi around them recalling about Uzumaki Kushina, and some of them making the connection between Naruto and his mother. Now all he had to do was let the system do all the work for him once someone decided to verify his claims.

* * *

“Jiji! Why did you call me here for?” Naruto asked. He had been in the middle of setting up a prank!

“Naruto, it has come to our attention that you have living relatives, however distant that connection is…” Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed. It had been a nightmare and a half, so many of the shinobi forces demanding to check the family records of their Jinchuuriki. And the person to blame for that chaos was…

“I believe you already know him. Come in, Akabane-kun.”

And Naruto simply gave a wide eyed, tearful stare at Nagisa-sensei’s team mate, who smirked as he stood in the door way.

* * *

“You got kicked out,” Naruto said, face blank. Karma looked embarrassed, and Nagisa looked exasperated while he offered to let the two stay over in his new home that was still too big for just him.

‘Guess I should have expected some backlash from them…’ Karma winced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa having a house of his own will be explained in a later short!


	31. Sand Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to squad-3e: Temari likes Kataoka-niichan. Girls can definetely be as strong as boys. Nakamura-niichan's is also really smart (and pretty) too. Kankuro dislikes Sugaya. He respects his art skills but he feels that they would go to waste if he didn't the skill of ninja puppetry. He doesn't like him, just because. Terasaka's cool though. (If you want, this can be 2 separate prompts). 
> 
> Anonymous said to squad-3e: Suna is a wonderful place. The hot warmth. A homicidal jinchuriki (Gaara) that grew attached to Karma. And Nagisa. It is as though they adopted him as their kid....Have mercy on the Elemental Nations. Kudos if it is in the Senseis pov.
> 
> Words: 600 (is this even a drabble any more?!)  
> Character Appearances: Isogai, Maehara, Kataoka, Okajima, Nakamura, Mimura, Terasaka, Kirara, Yada, Itona, Fuwa, Suguya, Karma, Nagisa, Kayano, Nara Shikaku (Poor him. All three of his teams got involved!), Temari, Kankuro, Gaara  
> Extra Note: Pre-Uzumaki Red, Teaching/Listen/Mistakes, and Academy/Prank/Compliment. This means GENIN Teams. Still in their first year!

Perhaps they should have expected this when each of their teams accepted escort missions from Konoha to Suna.

It started with Isogai’s team, having finished their mission, decided to explore Suna. Somehow, some way, they bumped right into a certain fan wielding girl, who was only a year younger than them. And then Kataoka Megu gained the girl’s admiration by demonstrating grace and power that she had gained. As she quietly encouraged the younger girl to continue training with her fan, Isogai and Maehara both wondered just what were the chances of them meeting one of the Sand Siblings so early.

Apparently, it was quite high, as next to visit Suna was Nakamura’s team, where they once again bumped into Temari. When the girl saw they were from Konoha, she immediately started asking them about Kataoka, and quickly gaining admiration for Rio maintaining her social life so well. Okajima simply earned her disgust, as he had expected, and Mimura just wondered if he should warn Temari about Nakamura’s own perverse nature.

Terasaka’s team were the next to bump into a Sand Sibling, though this time it was puppeteer-in-training Kankuro. The boy somehow found Kirara’s morbid nature (She helped him make his puppets creepier), Terasaka’s bluntness (which was kind of cool) and Yada’s ‘big sister’ vibe (Temari was too close to his age to really act as a proper big sister, but then again, from what he had gathered, the three were the same age as her!) refreshing.

Then Kankuro met Itona’s team a few weeks later and everything went into chaos with Kankuro finding Itona’s machinery interesting, but debating with both Fuwa and Suguya on what should and should not be considered _art_ of all things, the debates usually ending up with angry arguments between Suguya and Kankuro while Fuwa tried to mediate things between them.

But the worst and most chaotic encounter by far… Had been Karma and Nagisa meeting the youngest of the Sand Siblings, Gaara.

* * *

Shikaku was sure he was imagining things when he saw a red haired boy playing with his most sadistic student. He was sure he was imagining things when Karma started playing ball with the boy, who made it out of _sand_. And then he was trying his best to not scream out of frustration when he realized that the boy was the Kazekage’s youngest.

Instead, Shikaku gave a heavy sigh of “Troublesome,” dragged Karma away, and tried to find the rest of the team. Apparently that was the wrong thing to do, since the boy started following along asking Karma question after question.

Nagisa was the next of the team Shikaku found, apparently browsing a textile shop for his mother. And then he had to try his best to keep his face still when the bluenette assassin decided to coo and mother the boy that had been tagging along with them. It was becoming worrying, and the Suna shinobi in every corner were giving them incredulous looks, kunai raised and waiting for _something_ to happen.

Then Kayano finally arrived, took one look at the boy, took one look at both of her teammates’ pleading eyes, and said, “No. We are not adopting him. I have a feeling that Shikaku-sensei and his siblings would heavily object.”

True enough, the moment Kayano mentioned ‘adoption’, said siblings had come in and snatched the boy away, furious at her for suggesting such. The red haired boy simply looked bewildered. Shikaku sighed, raised his hands in surrender to the kunai pointed threateningly at him and mentally steeled himself to solve the diplomatic nightmare his students just caused.


	32. Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> The jonin lounge is filled with rumors about an entire class that managed to become genin against all odds. The truth may have been a bit distorted. Oh, well.
> 
> Words: 400  
> Character Appearances: Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko  
> Extra Note: Post Ducklings, Summer/Pool/Dango

The Jounin Lounge was often filled with rumors. Some were silly, some were work related, some were just about local happenings.

And then some were just downright insane. Like the one Kakashi heard when he returned to the Jounin lounge after a long term mission. A long term mission that he had taken, simply to avoid getting roped into getting a genin team.

“What’s all the noise about, Kurenai-san?” He asked the red eyed genjutsu specialist.

The woman just shook her head, and replied “Apparently you dodged a bullet with this year’s batch of genin. There have been so many rumors circulating around about them ever since they _all passed the Bell Test_ , and not all of them are good.”

“Oh?” Kakashi hummed with curiosity. “So what were these rumors anyway?”

Taking out a notepad from her pocket, she handed it to him, “Here, I compiled a list of Anko to laugh at, but you can have a look first.”

Kakashi was now very interested. If Anko wanted to hear the rumors, then they either had to be very ridiculous or very funny.

List of rumors circulating about Graduated Academy Class-3E Year XX60

  1. The entire class is made of civilians???
  2. Cheated? (How do you cheat at the bell test?! Civilian born Genin rumor)
  3. Jounin sensei are weak (false, its Ibiki, Shikaku and Tsume. Not weak at all. Civilian rumor)
  4. Have given both Ibiki and Shikaku a run for their money. (From Chuunin lounge.)
  5. Sadists?
  6. Use very impractical weapons
  7. Are all prodigies??? (how does this one fit in with the ‘civilian only class’ rumor?!)
  8. Uzumaki relation? (One of them has red hair according to rumors)
  9. Teams bought their way in??? (Kind of impossible… unless the council interfered.)
  10. Former ROOT recruits.
  11. Defeated an ANBU in single combat
  12. Crossdresser???
  13. All disowned clan children
  14. All orphans from lost clans
  15. All want to become ANBU
  16. …



And there were several more, all of them becoming more and more ridiculous, some including magic, some including supernatural creatures Kakashi only expected in fantasy novels civilians read. So, returning the notepad to Kurenai, he sighed, and agreed with her that he dodged the bullet. This was one batch of genin he did not wish to be saddled with.

* * *

Anko cackled while she read the List, “The duckies are going to love this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone notice what I just did with the list? (Any more suggestions?)


	33. Poison Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:   
> Food poisoning but Ibiki is suprisingly good at baking.
> 
> Words: 450  
> Character Appearances: Nagisa Shiota, Kayano Kaede Fuwa Yuzuki, Mitarashi Anko, Morino Ibiki, Inuzuka Tsume, Sarutobi Hiruzen  
> Extra Note: Post-Chuunin Promotion that has not happened yet. Also, Anko is scary when she cooks.

Nagisa looked at the flyer in his hand, “This is a terrible idea.”

“Why?” Kayano asked, humming as she passed the flyers out.

Nagisa shuddered, “Well… let’s just say I do NOT trust the poison specialists that are entering handling food.”

“Too bad, the Hokage has already approved the contest,” she said, dismissing his concerns.

“Don’t blame me if someone gets food poisoning…” he muttered. He was NOT eating anything Anko made.

* * *

 

“Huh. Who knew that Poison Cooking was an actual skill?” Fuwa stared at the poisonous looking dessert Anko made. Somehow, it had gone from a perfectly ordinary cake, to what it was right now. Half of the judges who weren’t wise enough to stay away from the cake had been sent to the hospital for severe food poisoning.

“I told you this would happen Kaede! Letting Anko in was just asking for this to happen!” Nagisa moaned.

“Oh don’t be like that Nagisa, you have to admit that there were some surprises,” Kayano giggled.

Karma nodded, “Like Ibiki-sensei baking. That was amazing and hilarious all in one.”

“Iruka-sensei as well. I never knew that a simple pudding would taste so good.”

“By the way, why did the Hokage approve of this?”

“Something about wanting to subtly punish the Civilian Council for passing laws behind his back.”

“You invited Anko to participate with that in mind, didn’t you…”

“Ehehe… You got me!”

* * *

 

“She should be punished for poisoning us!”

“In fact, those chuunin should be punished too! The whole thing was their idea!”

The hall was in chaos. Civilians were shouting accusations at Anko and Kayano left and right, though the two had tuned out the noise. Though a loud growl from Tsume quickly silenced them.

“Shifting the blame onto the pups when it was by your own violation that you decided to join as one of the judges? And none of them asked you to actually eat. These were all your choices,” she growled lowly. She was not happy that her students were being attacked like this.

Chouza nodded in agreement, “I was invited as one of the judges, and I was sure that Chuunin Kayano warned us that it was our choice to eat what had been served to us.”  

“But –  ” protested one of the louder civilians.

“That’s enough,” Sarutobi interrupted, silencing the room. “I have no idea why you would summon the entire council for a few cases of accidental food poisoning, but none of this should be necessary. Tokubetsu Jounin Mitarashi and Chuunin Kayano are pardoned.”

The Shinobi Council nodded in agreement and stood up to leave. Kayano and Anko both had identical smirks on their faces as they left the bewildered civilians behind.


	34. Uchiha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Optional: Terasaka (and Hazama) gains a cult following consisting of the whole Uchiha clan who are scarily loyal. Does Terasaka have some sort of friendship jutsu like Naruto?
> 
> Okay I was actually done writing this prompt. DONE. Then I realized that the age range will not fit the timeline I have planned for this series. Because the Uchiha Massacre needs to happen. I wanted Nagisa to be at least Chuunin at the end of his first year and a Chuunin sensei in training by his second year - AKA he’s teaching Naruto’s class when Naruto is 9. Sasuke is 7 when the Massacre occurred, meaning it’s when the Squad are still fresh Genin. 
> 
> But anyways here’s the short. Edited as much as I could. 
> 
> Words: 500  
> Character Appearances: Terasaka Ryouma, Hazama Kirara, Yada Touka, Nagisa Shiota, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke.  
> Extra Note: Uchiha Massacre, Pre-Chuunin Promotion for Nagisa’s team, AU Now Because of A Meddling Squad 3-e

“…” Uchiha Itachi stared as he watched the children of the Uchiha clan gather around one of the more blunt group of genin he was helping to teach.

Terasaka Ryouma, Hazama Kirara, and Yada Touka were one of the stranger team combinations. Two looked the part of delinquents, the third looked normal until she revealed a very skilled poker face as she lied and manipulated her way into a rather rampant bandit gang that had been harassing a village they had gone on a mission to. That was right before she ripped the group apart from the inside out, while Hazama held them still with rather realistic genjutsu, and Terasaka taking them out one by one.

But what had been pretty surprising was the team’s view on prejudice and outcasts… which led to this.

Itachi had wanted to teach Hazama more complex genjutsu, at least those that did not need the Sharingan to use. And the Uchiha archives still had the largest catalogue of genjutsu. (But really, all Itachi wanted was to annoy the Uchiha elders one last time by teaching an outsider their genjutsu.)

What Itachi had not expected was Terasaka to call out the accusing glares some Konoha civilians directed towards the Uchiha children. Nor did he expect to see Hazama whispering to the children with an eerie grin. He definitely did not expect Yada to call out their cowardice, taking their anger out on children when unlike the adults, are unable to retaliate against their harsh, cruel words.  
And the speech Terasaka was giving to the children was drawing the attention of some of the more reasonable Uchiha adults.

“So what if Konoha doesn’t appreciate what you do? So what if they accuse you of summoning the Kyuubi? They don’t have any proof to back it. Their insults are baseless. The Uchiha clan has proven their loyalty to Konoha time and time again. Never show that their insults get to you by retaliating in anger, and if you need to cry, cry. But never show it in front of them. And don’t be idiots and kill your emotions.”

“Also, unless you want fangirls, don’t grow up to be a sexy stoic emotionless goth like Itachi-san there,” Hazama deadpaned, causing the children to giggle and - wait, was that Sasuke in the group?!

Surprisingly enough, the adults were giving their words considering looks. It really was too bad. Orders had been given to conduct the massacre the next day. Perhaps, if they had managed to convince them earlier, they could have avoided this. At least… Sasuke would be spared.

* * *

It was almost time for him to start. Today, his clan would be destroyed.

“So… you’re really going though with this, Itachi-san.”

Itachi’s eyes widened at the voice behind him. Spinning around, he stared in to the knowing blue eyes of Nagisa Shiota.

“I…”

“We can’t stop you. We’re still too inexperienced. But we will be getting the children out.”

“… Thank you.”

* * *

The Uchiha Massacre ended with only the children spared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU from here on out. Also, I'd like to mention that Rebirth of the Uchiha by WonderfulMadness on FFn was what gave me the idea for the Uchiha kids surviving. And Terasaka and Hazama gain a gaggle of Uchiha kids who trust them more than the Konoha adults.


	35. Prank 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> "Isogai has pink hair. How?" "Karma didn't do it. Its not his MO." "Please dont word it like he's a criminal." "Ah. Naruto."
> 
> Words: 100  
> Character Appearances: Isogai, Kayano, Nagisa, the rest of Squad 3E. Naruto Uzumaki (Mentioned)  
> Extra Note: Despite this chapter being Prank 2, its Pre-Academy/Prank/Compliment, Uzumaki Red, and Teaching/Listen/Mistakes. This means GENIN Teams. Still in their first year!

It was somewhat of a surprise when the resident ikemen of Squad 3-E showed up for their weekly gatherings with pink hair. And somehow still manage to pull of the pretty boy sparkles. Though… they wondered if the glitter on him was what contributed to the sparkles

“Isogai has pink hair how?”

“Karma didn’t do it, It’s not his MO. And he prefers to humiliate people anyways.”

“Please don’t word it like he’s a criminal, Kayano.”

“So then who?”

“The market district got pranked today while I was their looking for sales. Got caught in the crossfire.”

“Ah. Naruto then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS ALIVE!!!


	36. Jobs/Prank 3/Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> The class is fed up with the escalating rate of Karma's pranks on them because Nagisa is tired from helping with his family's business and he hasn't been paying enough attention to Karma. They may or may not have locked them in a closet. There is certaintly no evidence to prove it.
> 
> Words: 600  
> Character Appearances: Isogai, Maehara, Terasaka, Hayama, Kayano, Nagisa, Karma, the rest of Class 3E, Umino Iruka.  
> Extra Note: Pre-Teams??? AKA Pre EVERYTHING. Takes place after Fox.

One could always tell something was wrong in Class 3-E of Year XX60 if there were explosions and screams coming from their classroom. It could always be attributed to Akabane Karma pranking his classmates. Normally, the pranks would have been limited to the other classes, much to their annoyance, or those that earned the ire of Karma. If he pranked his classmates to the point of screams, it usually meant that Karma was bored. Very, _very_ bored.

Class 3-E however, knew the real reason Karma would prank their class: Nagisa was ignoring him. And if Nagisa was ignoring Karma, it would either be because he was too tired to reign Karma in, or Karma had done something that offended Nagisa. On this particular occasion it had been the former.

It did not happen often, but ever since they reincarnated, a couple of them had family businesses to help out with on the side. Muramatsu’s family still ran a ramen stand, Hara had her family bakery, Itona had his family’s gadget store though he was hoping to turn it into a proper electronics store, Fuwa’s family actually owned one of the few bookstores in Konoha. And Nagisa? Nagisa’s family were textile and kimono makers. As his mother was usually the one who minded the shop while his father dealt with their out of village customers, Nagisa had to help out with the family business.

With the Kyuubi festival nearing, it did mean that Nagisa was often up late helping his mother cope with the multitude of orders for new kimonos. And that meant that Nagisa was in no mood or shape to handle Karma for them, and in turn that meant that Karma would prank the class just to get Nagisa’s attention.

“This is starting to get out of hand,” Isogai muttered. Even while pranked, he still pulled off the bishounen sparkle.

Maehara nodded, “And to think this is probably going to happen every time a festival is on.”

“So what do we do?” Terasaka grunted. He had been one of the few who got hit by Karma’s pranks multiple times.

“I say shove them in a closet,” Kayano suggested.

“And what would that serve to do?” Hayama blinked.

“Well, you’ll see,” she hummed.

There were no other suggestions, so they went with it. The problem was getting Karma to play into their hands…

* * *

It wasn’t easy, but on the day of the Kyuubi Festival (which none of them planned on participating), they managed lure Karma into position to be shoved into the open, _empty_ (but filled with two days of supplies just in case), closet that was in the halls of the Academy. It had been easier getting the already exhausted Nagisa to walk into it afterwards, crashing into Karma when the red head tried to escape.

When they finally let the two out the next morning, the class was definitely amused to find the two cuddling each other. They may or may not have taken pictures (no one knew where Okajima kept his blackmail photos.). And they did remove any evidence of the whole thing being planned, careful not to wake either Karma or Nagisa as they move the cleaning supplies back to their original positions.

The two turned up for class later blushing and holding hands. The class would just secretly pat themselves on the back for a job well done. Iruka would come into class and wonder why most of the class were hiding smug looks. Nagisa would remain blushing and embarrassed for the rest of the week.

And Karma? Karma remained satisfied for the entire month.


	37. Gender 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobodystormcrow on Assassination Squad 3-E   
> Prompt: Haku and Nagisa, on crossdressing? Mostly because Dissenter’s fic Wolf and Cub has sort of made me very attached to the idea of Haku and Zabuza living. Please? *Puppydog Ninken eyes*
> 
> Words: 360  
> Character Appearances: Shiota Nagisa, Haku, Momochi Zabuza, Uzumaki Naruto  
> Note: Definitely Post-Uzumaki Red, and Post Altered Wave Incident

Nagisa sighed as he entered his home through his window, careful not to rip the rather extravagant kimono he had worn during his most recent information gathering mission. Of course, before he could even change out of his kimono, a knock on his front door startled him. Sensing Naruto and two other unfamiliar chakra signatures, Nagisa walked to the door and wondered, ‘That’s odd. Naruto has the key to the house, so why did he knock on the door?’

Once he opened the door, Nagisa stared at Naruto’s new friends, with a bit of exasperation, and a bit of amusement.

“Naruto, what is the Demon of the Hidden Mist doing at my front door?” Nagisa sighed.

Naruto had the guts to look just a bit sheepish while he replied, “They… don’t have anywhere to stay? And I kinda offered?”

Looking between the intimidating missing nin and the young kimono wearing… boy? Standing behind his former student, Nagisa sighed once again, and opened the door wider, “Come in.”

Naruto’s eyes widened and he cheered before hugging him, “Yes! Thank you, Nagisa-sensei!”

Rubbing his charge’s blond head, Nagisa could only smile, “My home is yours, remember? Just don’t make a habit of bringing home strays too often, kid.”

As they headed in, Nagisa introduced himself, “I’m Shiota Nagisa, Naruto’s former sensei and owner of this house.”

The boy bowed, “My name is Haku.”

“Tch. You know my title,” Zabuza scoffed.

Nagisa chuckled, “Of course. Momochi Zabuza. Anyways. Both of you are welcome to stay until you are able to find more suitable lodgings. And one more thing…”

From his sleeves, Nagisa flashed a set of kunai, his smile, disturbingly innocent as he threatened them, “Betray the trust we have given you, and I might not be so forgiving.”

Zabuza blinked, “You’ve got guts to threaten me, at least for a kunoichi.”

Naruto snorted. Haku giggled. And Nagisa smirked, “Kunoichi, am I?”

Seeing Haku giggle, Zabuza could only pale in realisation, “Oh… You’re a guy.”

“Nagisa-sensei’s a convincing girl, isn’t he?” Naruto cackled in amusement.

“I’m actually surprised Zabuza-sama didn’t realise it, considering how long he’s spent with me,” Haku hummed in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I wonder why I didn't think of this prompt myself.  
> Also, my parents KEPT INTERRUPTING MY THOUGHT PROCESS.
> 
> In which Nagisa is mistaken as a girl Part 4


	38. Sensei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaders_Apprentice: If you're still taking prompts, may I request Irina mother-henning 3-E and everyone else being like, "WHAT?!?!? They are super dangerous assassins, and you're just... fine? And still alive?!?" And Karasuma just being like, "My wife treats them like her own children. This is completely normal." "HUH?!?" And Korosensei cackling in the background. I don't know, I just think that would be fun. :)
> 
> Bamby20011: Omggg. So glad you didn t abandoned the fic. Really funny. Can t wait for more. Especially those involving the uchiha s. Could get really angsty and or mischevous. Or both. After all, they can relate to the loss of a loved one. R.i.p. Koro sensei. Wonder if there will be a chap where Irina. Karasuma and koro sensei reapear, just human form though, since there was no one to make tests on him. I see Irina as someone from water country since they have that cruel sistem and she had a sad past herself in canon and the past 3e teachers asking the hokage to make them leaf nins so they can stay with the duckies. Hope i gave you some ideas. Anyway. Excellent job. Till next time. I loveee youuu :*
> 
> I hate you two for putting ideas into my head. May have a second part consisting of the other nin's reactions.
> 
> Words: 500  
> Character Appearances: Sarutobi Hiruzen, Class 3E, Karasuma Tadaomi, Jelavić Irina  
> Notes: Post-Altered Chuunin Exam, Post-Formation of Squad 3E - BOTH UNWRITTEN

Sarutobi Hiruzen had to wonder if Team 7 bringing home strays after their missions or events involving them (Zabuza and Haku after Wave, and Uzumaki Karin during the Chuunin Exams) was starting to spread a little to Squad 3E. He wouldn’t be surprised if it did, considering the large amount of time the team members tended to spend with Team 7.

But… It was rather bizarre to see the most well-known pair of missing nin assassins in the Elemental Nations, Jelavić Irina and Karasuma Tadaomi, chatting with Squad 3E like nothing was wrong. From what he heard, Nagisa and Karma had pretty much thoroughly pranked Izumo and Kotetsu for not letting them through into Konoha immediately! How, no, _when did Squad 3E become acquainted with the two?!_

From what he remembered, Jelavić had run away from Kiri the moment the bloodline purges started, and began gaining infamy for surviving as a honeypot assassin, with 28 confirmed kills and several more unconfirmed but attributed to her. Karasuma Tadaomi was rather similar, but running from Kumo for reasons unknown. He wasn’t an assassin per say, but was extremely capable as a ninja, with a similar number of confirmed and unconfirmed kills attributed to him, though a large majority were ninja casualties from him evading Hunter Nin or bounty hunters.

Then, somewhere along the line, both began popping up in close vicinity to each other, people who remembered Jelavić also remembering Karasuma as her _bodyguard_ , and most inns that were visited by them had Karasuma introducing the woman as his _lover_! And _nothing happened to the man_!

And seeing both right now, it was clear that the two were romantically involved. And knew Squad 3E better than most. And the Squad called them sensei. _HOW?!_

“Karasuma-sensei! Please join Konoha!”

“Well… we do need a handler. I mean, we’ve been surviving as each other’s support if things went sideways. But it would be nice to have Karasuma-sensei handle our orders.”

“Irina-sensei as well, but maybe she can help with Konoha’s Academy students? I mean, the kunoichi lessons are bare minimum, and I learned more about killing or gathering information by seduction from her.”

“Would they even let Bitch-sensei teach in the Academy? I mean, she was an enemy nin.”

“Brats, what is this about needing a handler? I thought you kids were regular ninja!”

“Umm… we created an assassination squad?”

“Wait. You’re the mysterious Squad 3E. I should have _known_.”

“Wow, Karasuma-sensei’s heard of us?”

“I should be upset with you kids considering that monster had wanted you to have normal lives. Then again, I myself was quite offended at the quality of assassins sent after me when I finally ran.”

“We had our normal lives already, Karasuma-sensei. Think of this as honouring the other lessons Korosensei taught.”

“So please? Join Konoha? We miss you and Bitch-sensei!”

“… Take it up with your Hokage.”

“Oh he’ll agree, if he doesn’t want his Icha Icha stash burned to ashes.”

“Karma! No blackmailing our village leader!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will tide you over... for now.
> 
> And no. Korosensei is NOT coming back. The kids have had their closure.
> 
> *Grumbles a little since waking up to an irresistible prompt like this was too much to handle thus writing it out.*


	39. Rumors 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaders_Apprentice: If you’re still taking prompts, may I request Irina mother-henning 3-E and everyone else being like, “WHAT?!?!? They are super dangerous assassins, and you’re just… fine? And still alive?!?” And Karasuma just being like, “My wife treats them like her own children. This is completely normal.” “HUH?!?” And Korosensei cackling in the background. I don’t know, I just think that would be fun. :)
> 
> Bamby20011: Omggg. So glad you didn t abandoned the fic. Really funny. Can t wait for more. Especially those involving the uchiha s. Could get really angsty and or mischevous. Or both. After all, they can relate to the loss of a loved one. R.i.p. Koro sensei. Wonder if there will be a chap where Irina. Karasuma and koro sensei reapear, just human form though, since there was no one to make tests on him. I see Irina as someone from water country since they have that cruel sistem and she had a sad past herself in canon and the past 3e teachers asking the hokage to make them leaf nins so they can stay with the duckies. Hope i gave you some ideas. Anyway. Excellent job. Till next time. I loveee youuu :*
> 
> Words: 680  
> Character Appearances: Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko, Gekko Hayate, Momochi Zabuza, Shiota Nagisa, the rest of Class 3E mentioned (Nakamura Rio and Yada Touka appear) , Jelavić Irina and Karasuma Tadaomi  
> Extra Notes: Yes, using the same prompt. Follow up of Sensei, Gender 3, and Rumors.

The Jounin Lounge was once again abuzz with rumors. This time, it was about the class of civilians who despite all odds, became Genin, then Chuunin within two years of graduating, and rumored to have formed the core of the assassination group known only as Squad 3E. Well... that and the fact that Ibiki, Shikaku, and Tsume's former students, that very same class of civilians, managed to convince Jelavić Irina and Karasuma Tadaomi to join Konoha.

And this time, after leaving the Jounin Lounge, Kakashi wasn't sure that was a rumor at all.

Kakashi had decided that night to perhaps treat himself to barbeque. After all, Team 7 had done exceptionally well at the Chuunin exams, even with interference from Sound. That was the plan. Of course, that plan was sort of ruined since the restaurant was full. But what made Kakashi sure the rumor of the two missing nin joining Konoha wasn't a rumor, was the fact that they were sitting with the entire of the Academy Class-3E of year XX60 (Something he only remembered because of that ridiculous list of rumors Kurenai showed him once, as well as meeting Nagisa one time.).

Anko probably saw him standing a little shocked since she walked up behind him to look at what he was staring at, and began staring herself, muttering, “So the rumors were true. Ibiki's duckies do know them.”

Watching the two interact so casually with the kids was... disorienting, to say the least. Though between Anko and Kakashi, it was for completely different reasons.

* * *

The next day, Kakashi, being acquainted with Nagisa (For all the wrong reasons, sadly), knocked on the door to the Chuunin sensei’s home. The blue haired Chuunin opened his door, surprised to have Kakashi visiting,

“Kakashi-san? Shouldn’t you be meeting with Naruto and the others by now?” Nagisa asked, curious.

“I saw you and your former classmates with Jelavić and Karasuma last night. You do know they are notorious for a reason, right?” Kakashi asked.

Nagisa could only give him an amused smile, but before he could reply, Zabuza appeared from behind him, about to ask something, but then paused to glare at Kakashi. Kakashi could only sweat as Nagisa’s smile became more like a cat toying with its prey, replying, “I do know, Kakashi-san. I’ve opened my home to the Demon of the Mist, for goodness sake, so I’m not so unused to spending time with missing nin. I’m also well acquainted to the sort of jobs they’ve done. It’s not like I don’t do those sorts of missions myself.”

Kakashi was not expecting the subtle confirmation for the rumor of Class 3E being Squad 3E, and simply apologised before using a Shunshin to get away as fast as possible. Nagisa’s smiles were scary damn it!

* * *

 Anko, on the other hand, watched bewildered as Jelavić mothered Ibiki’s ducklings like they were just children. Granted, it was mothering them in a way an assassin would normally do so, but still, it was _weird_. Especially considering the fact that those kids were assassins themselves!

Hayate was the one to speak up, as one of the few who knew about Squad 3E’s existence, and asked in a panicked whisper, “She’s mothering them. The kids are extremely dangerous assassins and _that woman is mothering them!_ I mean, it isn’t strange when you do it, you practically adopted them the moment you found out one third were Ibiki’s students, but still, _HOW IS SHE STILL ALIVE?!_ ”

That panicked whisper had increased into a shout by the end of that question. Jelavić and the currently being cuddled Nakamura Rio pausing to stare at them, while Karasuma simply looked amused. Then the rest of Nakamura’s team burst out laughing, while Jelavić moved on from cuddling Nakamura to advising Yada.

Then Karasuma deigned to answer Hayate’s outburst, “Considering my wife and I do see them as our children, I’m not surprised she’s acting like this. This was pretty normal for them once she and the kids warmed up to each other.”

“THIS IS NORMAL?!”

“WIFE?!”

“That’s what you’re focusing on?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supposed to be crack. I dunno what I got. Though I personally found Kakashi confronting Nagisa a little funny. I'll get to that incident soon... I hope.


End file.
